The U n b o u n d
by KuroiiPanda
Summary: Diversity seems to be just as important as air the lungs take in. She was the one "they" wanted. She was the one "they" needed. Konoha couldn't sustain anymore attacks. The old broken down village, was on the brink of being gone. I suck at summaries. SasuSaku FanFiction. I plan to drag out this story. R&R please! xPandas


**The Unbound**

_A/N: This is an original SasuSaku FanFiction! =) I present to you : Th ! =) Rated M for MATURE WASSUP YO! xD in later chapters for now its rated T for TEENAGERS =P_

_Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Naruto characters. These characters are all owned by the AMAZING Masashi Kishimoto! =)_

_Key: 'this is when a character is thinking ;)' "this is when a character is saying something aloud" bold letters and italics are to show __**importance!**_

_Please Enjoy :_ **R &amp; R**

_**Normal POV**_

Her weight shifted uncomfortably on the cold, stone floor. Her eye's shot awake. Green orbs flashed. The kunoichi's eye's showed fear.

'Where am I….?' She looked up at the chains that held her arms hostage above her head.

She gave a tug. That would be the last time she did that. Pain shot through her body making her yelp out in pain.

'What the _hell?'_ They were chakra restraints, but there was something….more to them. She had just enough chakra to keep her alive. Meaning they had reserves in them.

Foot steps approached her cell door. Her eye's shot quickly to the metal door.

The door opened and dim light shined through blinding her from the cloudy figure infront of her.

"You're awake. Time to began the tests." Is all he said before everything went black.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Once again she awake. This time however, she was laying on a metal table that was just big enough for her small, slim body.

IV's were attached to her from left and right.

"Let's begin." He looked at her and smirked. He pulled out a scroll and did a summoning jutsu.

As soon as the scroll hit the ground severe pain shot through her. She screamed out in sheer pain.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto and Sasuke rushed through the dim hallways. Their mission was to retrieve Haruno, Sakura. They stopped as they heard a loud scream. Sasuke's head snapped towards the noise. His sharingan spun rapidly as they rushed towards the north ward.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura wiped sweat from her brow and cringed in pain letting out another violent scream.

"W-why are you d-doing t-this to m-me?" She yelped out in unbearable pain.

"You're special. Just something about you. You're diversity levels are spinning out of control."

He walked over to her. He placed his hands over her stomach and wispered something that she couldn's quite hear. Pain shot through her as her shirt started to rip. Immense chakra levels flowed around them. Her back was arched off the table.

Burn marks dug into her skin. She scream and gritted her teeth. A tear finally fell.

"Please….j-just s-stop. Its u-u-n-n- *she choked* Its unbearable!" She couldn't bare the pain any longer. 'Someone. Please. PLEASE! HELP ME!'

Only then did she get a good look at the man. He wore a mask. A large black cloak. One sharingan was peeking through his mask. She shuddered at the sight. Yelping, and screaming in pain.

"I can't stop now. You are what I, we have been looking for. You are unbound. FINALLY we found you. You _are __**ours!**_" He chuckled and continued his jutsu. He wasn't dumb. He felt Naruto and Sasuke's presence but continued anyway. It was too late to save her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke and Naruto neared the room, running as fast as they could hear her screams for help.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and sped up.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura felt herself nearing her limit.

'Is this it…?'

Sound dripped away from her ears.

'Am I…..dead? Dying….?'

She collapsed.

Sasuke and Naruto had just barely entered the room to see her bloodied body collapse against the metal table. The guy in the mask looked up, barely lifted his mask, and smirked.

He was gone.

Naruto and Sasuke rushed to her side. Sasuke lifted her limp body into his arms.

They rushed out of the building towards the **Konoha Hospital** while Naruto repeatedly called out; "Sakura, you're going to be fine. You will make it you WILL!"

They were only miles from konoha when Ino, Hinata, Neji, and Shizune showed up.

"Tsunade sent me! Let me tend to her." Shizune let out a sigh as Sasuke went to set Sakura down.

She was gripping his Jonin vest tightly and wouldn't let go. He opted for the easy way out. Sighing he sat down and leaned against a tree.

Shizune went to work. She had to heal ligaments that had snapped, give her some blood pills that worked on repairing her damaged white and red blood cells and heal her major organs.

She was almost complete when Shizune looked up. Her face was contorted into a surprised and worried look.

"W-what is i-it Shizune…?" Hinata stuttered out. *I will make Hinata stutter in this story but as it progresses she will get better, and better =)*

Sakura suffered major damage and she is….s-she is…barren.

Everybody was surprised.

'That sick bastard….stripped her of her rights to have a child!' Sasuke thought bitterly.

Shizune completed healing her to the best of her abilities and finished with healing her burns.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura muttered.

Her green orbs fluttered awake to the sight of Sasuke sleeping and the hospital ceiling.

She was wearing black shorts and a simple red long sleeved shirt. Her feet were adored with simple black ankle socks.

"S-Sasuke….-Kun….?" She stuttered out.

One of his hands was supporting her back leaning her into his chest, and another was slipped under her knees. His back was against the hospital bed head board, and his knee's were up.

His eye's snapped down onto her.

She looked up at him with watery eye's. Tears started to fall in a happy way.

"You're…..back…." She smiled and tightened her grip.

He just stared at her until they were interrupted.

Tsunade strode in with a red head in tail. The red head glared at Sakura. This didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Sakura glad to see that you're finally awake. I have some bad news for you though." She frowned upon this.

"What is it Lady Tsunade….?" She look at her anxiously.

"Well I have some good and bad news. The good news is that you have almost fully recovered and can go home. You will be staying with someone though. The bad news is that….Sakura…..you had some bad damage to you organs. You're barren." Tsunade stared at her and waited for it to sink in.

She stared at her for awhile and then it sunk in. Tears slowly fell from her eye's. She sniffled. Sasuke hugged her a little bit closer. Karin sneered at this.

"Y-you mean….?" Sakura looked up at Tsunade with red teary eye's.

"You only have a 5% chance of getting pregnant. Im sorry." She shook her head and look towards the ground.

"W-what man is going to w-want a w-woman who can't e-even give him a c-child…?" She choked out. She buried her head into Sasuke's chest and cried.

"Sakura…." Tsunade went and sat on the bed beside Sasuke and Sakura. "This may be hard…..but its not the end. We will help you through this." Sakura went silent. She just sat there.

"Sakura…..you are going to stay with Sasuke." She eyed him. Her eye's said 'Don't you dare screw this up.' He just nodded not wanting any trouble.

"What!?" Karin screeched. "Can't she stay with Naruto….? She looked angrily at Sakura.

"No, Naruto's apartment is already accompanied by his girlfriend Hinata, there is simply no room."

"Well can't she ju-" Sasuke cut her off. "No Karin! Enough! She is staying with me, so get over yourself. Its final!" He glared at her.

'T-that BITCH! I will have you sasuke.' With that thought she simply walked out the door slamming it.

Tsunade soon left afterwards.

He looked down at Sakura to find her peacefully sleeping. He sighed and left for the **Uchiha Residence** with Sakura in his arms.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura woke up. She shot upright.

Just a nightmare.

She looked around to see that she was in a room.

She must be in the **Uchiha Residence**.

She looked around the room.

There was a red velvet king sized bed with a simple golden border, along with a simple wooden dresser on each side of the bed a compartment at the end of the bed as well.

The curtains that hung the window were also sheer red velvet with golden border.

There was an oak wood dresser and a walk in closet.

She got up and walked out the door. Where was Sasuke…? She went looking for him.

She was still wearing black shorts, a plain long sleeved red shirt, and black ankle socks.

She knew he was asleep but she followed his chakra until she came upon a wooden door at the end of a long hallway.

She opened the door and closed it behind her. She looked around the room. It was the same as the previous one except it was black and navy blue. She walked over to the king sized bed and saw his figure.

"Go back to sleep Sakura." He said in a drowsy tone.

"C-can I sleep here….?" She asked in a shaky tone.

"….why?" He asked in monotone.

"The o-other room is so cold, and spacious." She knew it was a stupid reason but she didn't care.

Sasuke sighed. "…..Hn…" She took that as a yes and crawled into the bed next to him and pulled the covers over herself.

She felt safer around him. He smelled like the forest and it soothed her somehow.

She quickly fell into a deep sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

She felt a soothing, warm aura around her.

She opened her eye's.

She looked up to see Sasuke's face. He looked so peaceful.

Her face was buried in his chest, whilst his arms were rapped loosly, but securly, around her small frame.

She wiggled a little bit causing him to stir. She looked up at him and became still.

His eye's opened as he addressed what was going on.

He let go off her.

"Ummm…..Sorry I awoke you…I…have to use the restroom….where is it anyways..?" She asked trying to avoid the awkwardness.

"Down the hall to the right." Sasuke said while getting up.

"Thanks." She smiled and walked away.

_**A/N: HEY IM BACK! Well that was "The Unbound" I will answer what unbound is and all that shit later but PLEASE R&amp;R if you liked it. Please tell me if you want me to consider adding things/taking things away! =) I am open to opinions and also I will try to upload as many chapters as I can a week! Thank You again for reading my first chapter! =) The next is going to be under progress soon =) Thanks again….. ~ xPandas 3**_


End file.
